Great Darktonian Pie War/Chapter 9
This is the Chapter 9 of the Great Darktonian Pie War. Chapter Nine: Tails Versus Metal Explorer Metal Explorer had an angry look on his face. The Dark Archons had failed to defeat the ninjas, and King Triskelle was almost to the battle. He then noticed on penguin who seemed to be firing hot sauce out of some machine. It was Tails6000, who was one of his main rivals. "The penguin all ways wanted to fight. Let's see if he wants to now." The robot then landed next to Tails, using his force field gadget to avoid being hit by hot sauce (which would instantly cause his gears to stop working). "It's about time we had that final battle like we did in that video game, whatever it was called," proclaimed the robot. "I just want to know if you except the challenge, unless you're to chicken?" Putting his hot sauce blaster down, Tails held out his flipper. "I am not chicken Metal Explorer," he replied. "Let's have this final face off." Metal Explorer then neutralized the force field and they shook flippers. "I've been waiting three years for this moment Tails. And the best part is, I chose the battleground." Metal Explorer then grabbed Tails and they landed on a strange and dark stone platform that was about 6,000 feet above the Pie War. The sky kept changing and occasionally an explosion would be seen in the sky. Metal Explorer's hands turned to laser guns, and two huge machine guns popped out of his shoulders. His feet turned almost pitch black, and a dark black cape appeared on him. Tails looked sternly, and Metal Explorer Laughed. "Jealous?" "You think you're so smart don't you?" The robot smirked and his eyes glowed red. "Off corse not, penguin. Power defeats Skill any day. Anyways are you ready to brawl penguin?" Asked the Robot. Tails transformed into his super mode. He could now run fast, and jump incredibly high. "Ready," he replied. ---- thumb|100px|right|Theme for battle. Shortly after, Metal Explorer and Tails stood apart from each other. "Let's get it on!" exclaimed Tails, ready for battle. The fight began in a heartbeat. The two were at such blazing speeds that the only way to follow was to view it in slow motion. "You may know everything I plan on doing, but that works both ways! I know exactly what you want to do as well! I can predict your moves!" said Tails in a stern way. "Oh really. Then you probably expected this." A huge laser beam shot out of one of his guns and hit one of Tail's feet. Metal Explorer laughed, and Tails growled. Furiously he ran at lightning speed and punched the robot in the face. "AAAAAAAARGH!" Growled Metal Explorer. The robot quickly got up, but Tails simply laughed. "And I suppose you expected that to hurt Metal Explorer." "GRRRRR, that's it you worthless penguin. I'm gonna finish you off here and now, and no I don't care if this is breaking the COC." The two commenced flipper-to-flipper combat right there. He threw pies attempting to hit Tails. Eventually after thirty tries he succeeded. After that he kept trying to hit him more times but could not succeed. "Stand still penguin. I've got to get back to Darktan's Castle soon or Manny will start whining." After about thirty minutes of this, Tails became fed up at their equally matched abilities. Deciding to end this now, he reached into his player card and pulled out his Gems. Throwing them upon the ground, he became Hyper Tails, meaning he was now stronger than before. He started floating and could run unbelievably fast. He turned flashing colors as well. "Did you really think you could defeat me, by transforming into a monster?" The robot simply stood looking confused. The penguin then landed to the ground and pointed his flipper at Metal Explorer, sending a Beam of Destruction Energy at him. This energy knocked the robot over. "This is my super form Metal Explorer. I'm HYPER TAILS!" "Whoa. Didn't see that coming." Tails laughed at that remark, for his power now exceeded the robot's. He formed a mass of Destruction Spear in his flippers, while Metal Explorer looked onward. A smirk went across his beak as he took the Destruction Spear and placed it in his trusty slingshot. The robot simply laughed however, and Tails looked puzzled. "So you honestly believe that your pathetic beam of Destruction Energy can take down me. I am a trained battle robot, I was activated by Destruction Energy and all you will do if you shoot that at me is make me even stronger." "True Metal Explorer. But you've forgotten one thing." "Oh really. And what is that pathetic glowing penguin?" He pulled its strap back, and let go, sending a beam of Chaos Spear clean into Metal Explorer! KKZZZEEEERRTT! "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Metal Explorer then stopped yelling. He looked down to see an empty hole where his Ditto Container, and Energy Source where supposed to be. He then looked back and saw Tails laughing. "Destruction Overload," gloated Tails." Metal Explorer tried to talk back, but it was useless. All the wires in his chest were fried. His circuits shorted, and he powered off for good. What remained of the robot fell to the ground. In true dramatic fashion, Tails floated down gently where the dead mass of wires and silicon was. It was all over for Metal Explorer. "Heh heh" Tails smirked with a chuckle and the gems' power had gone back into the gems. He was normal again. Since he couldn't rejoin the war (because he left), he hopped into his airplane and flew off to a nice vantage point to watch the war in safety. ---- Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:Billy Mays